(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat insulating tie rod for setting and holding together, a pair of frame walls in spaced apart relationship with, if desired, a heat insulating panel therebetween.
(b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Concrete is a highly valuable building material to make fireproof dwelling buildings. However, concrete also has a very poor performance as heat insulator, which lead building's landlords to spend large amount of money to heat or refrigerate them.
In order to substantially increase the effective heat resistance of concrete wall members cast on the premises such as foundations, walls, floors, roof decks, etc., it has already been proposed to juxtapose or fix conventional heat insulating material on at least one surface of the wall member by means of adhesive, nails and the like.
It has also been proposed to embed a heat insulating material in the concrete when pouring the same to form a stratified, concrete wall member. To obtain such a member, tie rods are used for rigidly setting and holding a pair of frame walls in spaced apart relationship. A heat insulating panel is positioned between these frame walls by means of spacing members, and then concrete is poured. Once the concrete has hardened, the tie rods remain in the resulting member to hold the slabs of concrete and the panel together. However, these tie rods and spacing members create heat conduction bridges that locally impair the heat insulation efficiency of the so obtained stratified, concrete wall members.